charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Old Witcheroo/Plot
Six months after the events of Crossed, Triple-Crossed, Phoebe is giving birth to her child in the Manor. Coop is right next to her while Leo, whose wings are out, is acting as the midwife. Paige, Piper, and Henry are outside of the room listening and then burst into the room after the baby finally comes. Phoebe has brought Parker Halliwell into the world. thumb After Coop passes out cigars to the men in celebration, Henry transforms his into a stuffed elephant for Parker. Phoebe then asks him if he's enjoying his power and Henry responds that he has to enjoy it while he can because he doesn't know how long it will last. Piper tells Leo that he should rest, and it is revealed that his wings have been out for the months, and because they drain his life energy, he feels exhausted all the time. Piper tells him that they'll find a way to get rid of the wings and "fix everything else wrong with the world" while they're at it. Phoebe wishes Prue could have been there, and Paige says that she's been very busy lately, with Phoebe replying that she hates how things are now. She apologizes to Parker for bringing her into a world "like this" without having her magic to protect her from it. We move outside and we see that the outside world has become sort of a magical fantasy land. Houses with candy ornaments, cars with wings, horse and carriage, etc. Piper and Paige then go downstairs discussing how both their husbands have had to rest more now that they've gotten powers, and also how they both miss their magic. Elise then arrives and tells Piper that a woman is hiding out in the bushes. Piper then asks her neighbor, Mrs. Javitz, if everything is okay and Mrs. Javitz says that she was wondering the same because she had heard screaming. Piper informs her that it was Phoebe giving birth to a new girl in the family but Mrs. Javitz is shocked as they could have just gone to the hospital where they can just "pop the baby out". Piper tells her that Phoebe is still a little nervous about the new magic doctors and that she "hasn't embraced the magic" like everyone else has. Mrs. Javitz, wearing a stereotypical witch/wizard costume, asks Piper if she likes her new outfit; "it's the newest in witch-chic." She tells Piper that they shouldn't be afraid to embrace the magic and believes that the house could use a makeover to spruce it up to look as unique as the rest of the block. Piper tells her that they'll keep her advice in mind and hurries back into the manor. Piper and Elise then discuss what's been going on. Elise tells Piper that it's the biggest news story ever and that some people think it could be the end of the world. Piper is afraid that it might be because mortals don't know how to use magic; they don't know about the rules or repercussions and because of that, they're doing whatever they want. Piper is afraid of what will happen next if they don't know how to fix everything. Elise informs Piper that the new trouble is magic gangs — groups of people with powers that complement each other, teaming up for crime. Piper says that she thought the government's magic squads were bad enough. Piper tells Elise to go up to see Phoebe because she's expecting her, and Elise says she won't tell Phoebe any of what they spoke about because she's got enough to worry about. Elise brings Phoebe some flowers. However, the vase is too big for the flowers and Phoebe suggests having Coop bring a smaller one, but Elise uses her new power to make the flowers fit. While Elise goes to see Parker, Phoebe tells Elise that she misses her powers. Elise ensures Phoebe that the world will right itself soon enough but she Phoebe has more important things to worry about. Phoebe then begins talking about how her publisher pushed back her book release because "who wants to buy a book on finding love now that they can just whip up a love spell?" However, Phoebe knows that love spells are dangerous and worries because it takes years to learn how to use magic safely. Because they've been cut off from the Elders, the Angels of Destiny, and everyone else who enforces the rules, there's no one to maintain control. Phoebe is worried because she doesn't even know what her daughter is, "was she born with magic or is she as powerless as her sister and cousins?" She determines that they have to figure this out because they're running out of time. A leprechaun then shows up at the manor, dressed weirdly to be inconspicuous. Piper says that he's the twentieth random magical community member to show up on their doorstep in the past four months. The leprechaun, who was the only one of his kind to not be on the other side of the rainbow when magic switched sides, tells the sisters that because the government already knew about magic, now that it's gone, they think that the magical community is to blame. Piper assures him that they're doing everything they can, but the leprechaun tells them that the magic squads are rounding up anyone that doesn't exhibit powers to find out what makes them different from magic users. Paige exclaims how ridiculous that is while Piper says that it's because there are fewer of the non-magic users than the magic users. Piper says that if they get locked up, there's no way they're going to be able to figure out what's going on and the leprechaun informs them that people have been talking about experiments and dissection. Piper determines that it's out of fear; the government doesn't know where this magic came from and they want to track it back to the source. Piper then says that they believe that Rennek is behind everything but he's been missing sincehe kidnapped Leo months before everything started. The leprechaun tells them that though the magical community is scared and alone, he's ready to help if they need him and Piper says that they just might. Piper gives him an address to a safe haven that he can go to and the leprechaun says that it's good that The Charmed Ones are on the case. Piper, while saying goodbye to "cousin Seamus", sees Mrs. Javitz still being nosy. While discussing whether their problems with nosy neighbors is a concern because the government is looking for people who can't do magic, Coop says that it's all a concern: the balance of magic is so out of whack that it's bound to have an effect on the planet and he can't even contact anyone at Cupid's Temple for help. Elise, however, says that they've got a good team right where they are. Henry counters this with the fact that only a couple of them have magic and he barely knows how to use his. Paige then says that it was bad enough that they didn't have magic, but because the Book of Shadows went blank, they've lost everything. Piper redundantly asks her if they just give up and let the magic squads take over or if they just leave everything to Prue. Paige says that she just hasn't felt this helpless in a very long time and Piper agrees with her. Leo and Phoebe then come downstairs with Leo telling them that just because they don't have powers, doesn't mean they're powerless. He says that because there's more magic than ever before, they just have to find a way to tap into it. Piper says that they both should still be resting and Phoebe says they can't rest with the doorbell constantly ringing. Phoebe then observes how they've seemed to have formed a war council downstairs. Piper says that they have. She goes on to say that Leo is right; just because they don't have magic doesn't mean they can't find a way to use it. She says that even though they've lost their active powers and spell casting skills, they've got friends and family with magic, and there's a formerly magical community out there that needs their help, not to mention a current magical community that hasn't got a clue as to what they're doing. She says that they need to stop focusing on the Charmed Ones and use the resources that are available to them. But first, they have to do something about the house. thumb They have Henry and Elise use their new powers to turn the Manor into a magical spectacle just as the rest of the block has, now the windows are stained glass, and to complete it, gargoyles (to ward off evil), and Mrs. Javitz is quite pleased. Piper convinces Mrs. Javitz that she and her sisters just have passive powers that can't do much, and Mrs. Javitz tells her about her husband who can only see glimpses of the future and not anything useful like lottery numbers, then runs back to her house after her grandchildren cause an explosion. Piper then says that they have to turn their attention now to the important things like figuring out what Rennek is up to. She believes that he's somewhere mobilizing his forces and plotting against them. She says that they can't wait for him to attack and she knows that whatever it is he's planning is something seriously evil... We then see a peaceful Rennek laying pool-side on a hammock with two magical creatures pampering him. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 9 Plots